


The GibbsDiNozzo BDSM Companion Guide Season 1

by GlibbityGlop



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibbityGlop/pseuds/GlibbityGlop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 of NCIS with Tony and Gibbs in a romantic BDSM relationship. This is a re-telling of the episodes with missing scenes and a different perspective on existing scenes. The season 1 arc mainly covers Tony and Gibbs adjusting to their new team members, their new relationship and how to handle it at work, Kate as a secondary love interest for Tony (Possessive!Alpha!Gibbs is not happy) and how to have as much kinky sex as possible. Current WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yankee White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers. These first two episode codas were written quite a while back. Posting them here is motivation to start working on them again. Also a form of procrastination before the stress of midterms devours me whole. I mention this only because the format changes over the first two chapters and when I get around to posting chapter three it will be in the format the next gazillion chapters will be in. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment.
> 
> Edit:: Original transcript of this episode was found here: (http: / www . twiztv . com / scripts / ncis / season1 / ncis-101 . htm )

Gibbs is working on his boat in his basement, diligently planing the wood smooth. The television is playing quietly in the background when the phone rings. He walks around the skeleton frame of his boat to the phone mounted on the side wall and answers it.)

GIBBS: Yeah. Gibbs.

(It's Tony on the other end, calling from the NCIS office headquarters. He appears to be the only one currently at work.)

It's Tony being at work that has necessitated the working on the boat. Gibbs needs something to do to keep his mind and hands occupied while Tony is absent.

TONY (to Gibbs, over the phone): A Navy commander carrying the Football on Air Force One just carked in the air.

Of course Tony doesn't introduce himself. Gibbs will be able to recognize him from just his voice, but it irks and comforts Gibbs simultaneously that DiNozzo has the confidence do to it. It annoys him because he doesn't want Tony getting overconfident, but it comforts him because it lets him know Tony is becoming more self-assured and is confident enough in his relationship with Gibbs, whether professional or private, to rely on Gibbs, even if it is only to recognize the sound of his voice.

And of course Gibbs doesn't let any of this fill his voice as he asks where they landed as he checks his watch.

TONY: Wichita, Kansas. (types at his computer) The President's transferring to the backup bird. (reading from computer screen) I booked us on a 15:00 United flight out of Reagan, stops in Dallas before going on to Wichita.

Gibbs likes speaking on the phone to Tony. The soft voice right in his ear, the intimacy of it that only becomes apparent when its Tony. He has the urge to order DiNozzo to sit at his desk and start stroking himself under it, but reigns the impulse back in. Not because he'd feel stupid, but because he knows Tony would do it. And the understanding is that Gibbs is the mature one, so even when tempted, he'll never abuse the power he has over Tony.

GIBBS: That the best you can do?

Gibbs knows it is. Tony would never do anything but his best in all aspects of his life pertaining to Gibbs. Gibb's approval and rare praises are everything to Tony. Gibbs is fully aware of this. Last night when Tony had gone down on him it had only reinforced how eager Tony was to please his boss. But Gibbs has to ask anyway. Praise worked for is so much sweeter than that freely given.

TONY: It's Saturday, Gibbs. (puts on coat) You know, if we had our own jet…

Typical DiNozzo. Since they'd started their relationship about a month ago Tony had become much bolder in his suggestions and hinting. Gibbs thought it was because Tony was finding himself and growing into a more confident young man, and not him attempting to abuse any power he held over Gibbs because of their romantic relationship, so he let it be.

GIBBS: We don't. Ducky's buds with coroners across the country. See if you can't get one of them to hold the body until we can get there.

TONY: Alright.

(Gibbs hangs up. As he goes to leave the basement, he passes the television and we see it's currently showing a news report. )

They hang up at the same time, perfectly in sync. It was a side effect of working together on a two man team for an extended period of time. And their ability to move in perfect synchronisation made for some of the hottest sex of both their lives.

NEWS ANCHOR (on TV) : I'm Doris McMillon, with a CBS news update. We have just learned that Air Force One has made an unscheduled stop at Wichita's mid-continent airport. Details are sketchy—

(Gibbs flicks the power off once he gets upstairs, and the TV goes black instantly.)

Gibbs hurries from the room. A dead body, strong coffee and Tony. Even though the plane doesn't arrive for hours, he can't wait to get to work.

[Cut to Airport]

(Gibbs and Tony are just coming off an escalator behind a couple of flight attendants. Tony is weighed down with several bags, Gibbs just has one small bag and his ever-present cup of coffee.)

The status quo is important in their relationship. Even more so now that it carries into the bedroom. So Gibbs got just a little more pleasure than he had before at loading up his employee like a pack-mule. Tony could handle it. Gibbs knew personally how much muscle was contained under those clothes. 

TONY: FBI, CIA, DEA, ATF, even the NYPD have private jets.

GIBBS: At 36 cents a mile. You wanna drive?

TONY: It's humiliating.

(They arrive at a Security check-point. Tony puts his bags down on the ground, Gibbs lays his single one on the conveyor belt.)

GIBBS (to Security Guard): We're LEOs.

SECURITY GUARD: (smiling) Capricorn.

TONY: LEO, short for Law Enforcement Officer.

(Tony hands the Security Guard the paperwork for their weapons, while Gibbs shows him his badge.)

In only a month Gibbs doesn't even react when Tony reaches over his shoulder to show the Security Guard his badge. Anyone else, and instinct would have kicked in, having him weave to the side or grab the wrist by his ear. It's slightly unnerving how okay it is having the younger man in his personal space that he barely notices. He should probably work on that. Last things he needs are rumours being spread because he and DiNozzo can't keep themselves a respectable distance away from each other.

GIBBS: You new at this, (leans over to read Security Guard's nametag) Dennis?

Gibbs leans in closer to Dennis, putting a little bit of space temporarily between him and DiNozzo. Having the boy so close is messing with his head.

Tony meanwhile tightens his mouth as Gibbs leans closer to the other man. He mentally kicks himself. Dammit, the boss is reading the other guy's nametag. No need to have a jealousy-fuelled bitch attack.

DENNIS: (nods) First week. (Gibbs chuffs a laugh while Dennis checks out the badge) N.C.I.S...never heard of it.

GIBBS (leaning over to speak quietly to Tony): Now, *that's* embarrassing.

Tony feels a rush of heat at having Gibbs so close he can smell his bough-on-sale cologne. He covers it by putting the luggage he's carrying on the ground.

DENNIS: NCIS? Anything like "CSI'?

TONY: (sarcastically) Only if you're dyslexic.

Because Tony doesn't like Dennis with his stupid nametag who made Gibbs almost-laugh. The heat of the airport making him sweat isn't helping any.

DENNIS: Okay. You can go ahead and go around the, uh, metal detector, but your bags have got to go through the scanner.

GIBBS: Wait a minute, you're letting us take weapons aboard but you want to scan our bags?

DENNIS: Well, you've got permits for the weapons but you don't for the bags.

Tony starts putting the bags onto the conveyor belt and all Gibbs can think is, 'Thank God all we brought were the furry handcuffs.' He's still not sure how he's going to explain those. At least he won't have to explain a eight inch vibrating dildo or riding crop.

TONY (to Gibbs): We really need our own jet.

And Tony is apparently thinking the exact same thing. Because with their own jet, they could bring as much kinky shit as they wanted on board.

DUCKY (calls out from other side of security gate): Dennis! Those bags are mine.

DENNIS: Ohh! (to Gibbs and Tony) Why didn't you tell me you were schleppin' for the Doc? (smiles) He's got a bag permit.

DUCKY (to Gibbs and Tony): Move it, men.

(Tony and Gibbs exchange looks as they gather the bags to follow Ducky. Ducky turns and starts walking away. )

Tony and Gibbs look at each other as they pick up the bags. Saved by Ducky. How relieving and embarrassing. Even worse Ducky probably knows what he just saved them from. Dennis seems nice but a little stupid, and the last thing Gibbs needs is to start answering questions or have the public overhear some ignorant comment made the Security Guard about his sex life.

Ducky is the only other person who knows about Gibbs and Tony's relationship. Tony had been fine with leaving everyone in the dark, but due to the nature of it Gibbs had wanted a third party to know, for Tony's sake.

Ducky is perfect because Gibbs knows him well enough to trust him and also knows Ducky will do the right thing if somehow something goes wrong. He's not sure what might go wrong, but he doesn't have the faith in himself Tony does. Gibbs is a military-trained soldier for goodness sake. With serious emotional baggage, although Tony doesn't fully understand the extent to it. But there's a darkness in Gibbs Tony doesn't see whether because he can't or won't, and Gibbs needs Tony protected, even if it is from himself.

Ducky smirks. "We don't want to miss our flight." Gibbs so owes Ducky and Ducky appears smugly aware of that fact.

[Cut to Air Force One, Night Time]

(Air Force One is currently surrounded by emergency vehicles, lit up on the tarmac only by the various flashing lights of the vehicles. Inside is an assortment of official personnel, from Secret Service to FBI to State Troopers to Airport Security to the County Coroner's office. A Kansas local with a "CORONER" jacket on is stalling the proceedings.)

CORONER: If J. Edgar Hoover was alive, I'd tell him what I'm telling you. This body is in Wichita County, and as County Coroner I have jurisdiction. No one moves it until the M.E. says they can.

FORNELL: Your jurisdiction doesn't supersede the FBI on Air Force One.

KATE (interrupting from her seat, hidden behind everyone else): It's not Air Force One, Agent Fornell. (the men move to clear a path for her) When the President departed on the backup plane, it became Air Force One. This is now Alpha Foxtrot 2900.

FORNELL: Don't get into this pissing contest, Agent Todd. As you pointed out, the President's gone – it's no longer a Secret Service problem.

KATE: Look. This could be a natural death, or it could be a botched attempt to murder the President. Until I know which, it's my problem.

CORONER: Uh, I don't give a damn which one of you is boss. You ain't moving this body until the M.E. says you can.

(Ducky enters, followed by Tony and Gibbs.)

DUCKY: You talking about me, Elmo?

ELMO: Ducky! How'd you like those steaks I air-expressed you?

DUCKY: Ah, delicious!

FORNELL (leaning over to speak quietly with Kate): He "air-expressed" him steaks?

Ducky throws his jacket to Jethro, clearly expecting him to catch it in the role of his subordinate. Gibbs watches it flutter to the ground.

KATE: (shrugging) It's a big state. Look how long it took him to get here.

Tony frowns at what could be considered a personal insult seeing as he was in charge of booking their flight, although the pretty lady is unaware of that. Still, he doesn't like it being pointed out in front of Gibbs. Gibbs meanwhile concentrates on his notepad to avoid noticing how much Tony looks like a lost puppy. DiNozzo's already on the floor to help Ducky, embracing his role as assistant M.E, and it would be too easy to reach out and run a hand through the meticulously styled brown hair.

ELMO: (points out the players) Uh, Agent Fornell here is FBI. Agent Todd, Secret Service. Ducky, they've been fighting over this body like two hounds over a t-bone.

DUCKY: Well, it's our t-bone for the moment.

GIBBS: All these LEOs are contaminating the potential crime scene.

DUCKY: Oh yes, my assistant's right. Everyone who boarded in Wichita will have to evacuate the plane.

Tony watches the contaminating LEOs,... Gibbs.

FORNELL: I'm not going anywhere.

KATE: I flew in on it.

DUCKY: Very well, you two can stay. But everyone else must deplane.

ELMO: Alright, you heard the M.E., let's move it boys. Ducky, what do you think?

DUCKY (examining body): No outward sign of trauma.

KATE: He was stricken after having lunch with the President.

TONY: Yeah, how is the President?

KATE: He's fine. His physician cleared him to fly on to L.A.

Gibbs asks, "What happened?" and notices the extra second it takes the woman to shift her attention away from Tony. Gibbs and Fornell share a look at the moment it takes for the woman to decide whether or not to answer.

KATE: When the Commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem and his grip was too weak to hold his briefcase.

DUCKY: Did he gradually become ill, or was it sudden?

KATE: Sudden. He started to convulse and collapsed. The President's physician believed that the Commander had a stroke.

TONY (taking notes): Kinda young for a brain fart.

The half-smile Gibbs graces him with warms Tony's heart. Kate notices the small shared moment because she hasn't looked away from DiNozzo unless necessary. Her eyes follow his gaze to Gibbs who she studies, eyes flickering over Gibbs calculatingly.

DUCKY: Looks like a natural death to me, Elmo. They can leave with the body as long as they sign releases.

FORNELL (to Elmo): Why the hell didn't you say that?

ELMO: Couldn't. Like I said, it's the M.E.'s decision. Release forms are in my car.

FORNELL (to Kate): Let's go. We can work out jurisdiction for Washington on the flight to Dallas.

Kate gives Gibbs a long look before she leaves, her eyes alighting on Tony meaningfully before flickering back to Gibbs. She isn't in the secret service for nothing.

ELMO: Ah, Ducky… about those soft-shell crabs?

Gibbs watches Kate leave. He sees the way she looks between Ducky and Elmo, and the look on her face tells him she's already half way to figuring out what's going on.

DUCKY: Ah, you'll have them by the weekend.

ELMO: Ten-four, partner. (leaves)

(Once alone, Ducky sighs in relief and Gibbs takes over command of the crime scene. Quietly.)

GIBBS: Tony, go on. Show the pilot your credentials, get us the hell out of here.

He's a little short with DiNozzo, although it's not the younger man's fault if the pretty female brunette has suspicions about them.

(Tony starts down an aisle, but Gibbs calls him back.)

GIBBS: Hey! (points upwards) Cockpit's on the top deck.

TONY: (cluelessly) I knew that.

Gibbs smirks as Tony follows his directions, letting himself watch the younger man's ass as he climbs the stairs.

GIBBS (crouching beside body): Enjoy playing my boss?

DUCKY: (nods) I did, rather.

GIBBS: What do you think happened, Duck?

DUCKY: Good God, Gibbs, I barely met the deceased.

GIBBS: I think DiNozzo's right. Naval aviator, stroking at his age?

He only says it out loud because Tony's out of earshot and this is Ducky.

DUCKY: He could have been born with an aneurysm. They're timebombs in the body. I remember this young promising basso-perfundo in London. He was only 27 when he keeled over, in the middle on an Notaro aria—

(Kate storms back onto the plane, her hand on her holstered weapon at her hip.)

KATE: Who the hell are you people? (to Gibbs) You're no M.E. assistant (to Ducky) and there's no soft-shell crab within a thousand miles.

DUCKY (to Gibbs): Sorry.

GIBBS (showing his badge): NCIS. We flew down here from Washington to take over the investigation.

He can hear the high-pitched whirring noise of the plane's engine starting. Tony hasn't wasted any time.

KATE (drops her hand from her weapon, exasperated): First the FBI tries to muscle in, and now NCIS.

GIBBS: Yeah, well, I do believe this is a dead naval officer.

KATE: Who died on Air Force One, after having lunch with the President it's my job to protect.

GIBBS: Okay, we can share jurisdiction. You can be on my team.

KATE: Your team? Why should you head the investigation?

GIBBS: You ever worked a crime scene, Agent Todd?

KATE: I am a Secret Service agent.

GIBBS: (smirks) I thought not.

KATE: Well don't dismiss me like that! Okay? I earned my jock-strap!

GIBBS: Yeah, does it ever give you that empty feeling?

KATE: What?

GIBBS: Your jock-strap.

His meaning is clear between the two of them; they're obviously vying for Tony's affection although Kate's barely known the man ten minutes. Tony is with him because he needs a *man*, of which Kate is most definitely not.

KATE: No. Like some species of frogs, I grow what I need. (smiles brightly)

Gibbs smirks back, annoyed that somehow his mind is conjuring images of Kate fucking Tony with a strap-on doggy style. If this was a man, he'd probably be decking him right about now.

DUCKY: Gibbs! Pilot won't take off until the Secret Service chick gives us the (sees Kate, pauses a beat) thumbs up.

KATE: (smirks at Gibbs) I think that just made it my team.

GIBBS: No. It means we'll just have to hijack Air Force One. Tony, escort Agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch.

And Tony'll do it. That'll show the Secret Service bitch what's what.

KATE (incredulous): You're not serious. Wait! (chases after Gibbs up the stairs) Okay, okay! Your team, but only because I don't want to delay us further by having to shoot you.

Gibbs doesn't release the snarl that wants to rip from his throat, but it's a close thing. His eyes flicker over the staircase railing to Tony. Kate's a lot more serious about this than first thought. Agent Todd offers her hand to seal the deal, and she and Gibbs shake on it. And if the hand shake is a little too tight and goes on for too long, like a wrist version of an arm wrestle, then the brunette bitch is as much to blame as himself.

Tony's oblivious to the macho contest about him going on right behind him. Fornell is running up the steps to the hatch when Tony suddenly appears in front of him.)

FORNELL: Damnit, Agent Todd, let's get this show on the road!

TONY: Oh gosh, I'm sorry. We, uh, overbooked the flight. (closes hatch)

FORNELL: What the hell are you doing?

(As the plane starts to taxi away, Tony looks out a window and waves at the thwarted FBI agents. Fornell yells at the people on the ground.)

(In the air, Gibbs is in the Comm. speaking with the NCIS Director, Tom Morrow, over video conference.)

DIRECTOR (on comm.): Did you have to literally slam the door in the FBI's face?

GIBBS: There were more of them than us.

DIRECTOR (at MTAC): (wryly) There's always more of them than us. You ever hear of interagency cooperation?

GIBBS: Yes, sir. I got the Secret Service Agent-in-Charge at Wichita to agree to share the investigation.

DIRECTOR: (surprised) Willingly?

GIBBS: (ruefully) Well, we could use a little backup when we land at Andrews.

Because Todd was clearly going to be a pain in his ass on principle. The thought of her confronting a host of NCIS agents when they touch down is comforting, and Gibbs can't help the twitch of his lips.

DIRECTOR: Eh, that's what I thought. We're spread a bit thin, we've got no agents.

GIBBS: If the FBI gets this body, we won't see an autopsy report until after they leak it to the Washington Post.

DIRECTOR: Then make sure they don't get it. (Gibbs nods) Will this Secret Service agent stand up to the FBI?

GIBBS: I don't know. She's got balls.

Balls she'd like pressed up against Tony's ass with her frog-dick hilt deep inside of him. Now in his mind Kate was leaning back while Tony crouched above her, fucking himself on the rubber protruding from between Agent Todd's legs.

The Director laughs and Gibbs smiles to hide how badly he'd like to shoot that irritating woman.

Meanwhile Kate is sitting in a nearby chair watching Ducky insert a thermometer into the body's liver.

KATE: (incredulously) Are you starting the autopsy?

DUCKY: Goodness, no. I'm just taking his liver temperature to corroborate the time of death.

KATE (consults her PDA): The President's physician declared him dead at 20:32 Zulu.

DUCKY: It never hurts to double check. (thermometer beeps)

(Tony steps up beside her, pen and paper in hand.)

TONY (to Kate): Excuse me, you'll need to stand clear so I can take measurements for my crime scene sketches, thanks.

Kate tries not stare at his pretty eyes with his ridiculous eyelashes. To distract herself she asks, "Sketches? You've taken a dozen photos!" She doesn't really care, and obviously he's the expert, but she wants to draw him into conversation.

TONY (picks up a magazine, "Exotic Resorts", with a bikini-clad model on the cover): Tell me her measurements.

KATE: You're pathetic.

TONY: No, I'm serious. Can you tell if she's (looking at the magazine) 5'4" in a 34-C, or 5'7" and a 36-D? You can't, not from a photo. That's why we do sketches, take measurements. Thanks.

Tony isn't sure why Gibbs doesn't really like Kate. She seems nice enough, and she's mighty pretty. But Tony can read Gibbs like a book and if his boss could throw this woman off the plan without jettisoning all of them, he'd do it in an instant.

Kate doesn't really care about the attitude. Tony'll grow to like in her no time, the way most men do. Her skin tingles through her jacket from where Tony's arm brushes up against her as he moves past her.

DUCKY: I've got 19:50 Zulu, that's nearly an hour earlier.

KATE: Well, then you miscalculated.

Gibbs comes jogging down the stairs, as if he'd just realised he'd left Tony and Kate together unsupervised.

GIBBS: What's the problem?

Selfishly, he's hoping there is one. Enough of one to get into a business-related argument to release some of the bubbling tension beneath his skin. He could really use one of Tony's blowjobs right now.

DUCKY: There's apparently a discrepancy between my time of death and the President's physician's.

GIBBS: "Log yours." (Ducky bends to do so) He'd have said it anyway, but Todd's presence gave him a thrill of pleasure at being able to professionally contradict her.

"Enough sketches, Tony. Agent Todd's gonna give you a floor plan." It'll be easier for Tony, and Kate will have less of an excuse to hang over his shoulder.

KATE: Oh, no, she won't.

Kate walks off to follow Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't mind Kate trailing behind him like a petulant child because he's leading her away from DiNozzo. Ducky moves over to speak with Tony.

DUCKY: I thought your photo analysis was brilliant, Tony. But wasn't 36-D a bit of wishful thinking?

TONY (looking at magazine again): You think?

(Gibbs and Kate are meanwhile walking down an aisle, arguing. Well, Kate is.)

GIBBS: What can you tell me about Commander Trapp?

KATE: I can't give him Air Force One floor plans, they're top secret.

There's two men behind them, but there's only one *him*.

GIBBS: Come on, I saw this in a Harrison Ford movie.

Thanks to Tony, Gibbs has possibly watched every Harrison Ford movie ever made. Gibbs makes the comment because he knows the lack of professionalism will annoy her. She obligingly latches onto the bait.

KATE: Well that's Hollywood speculation, you're asking for the real thing.

GIBBS: Isn't the President's head down here someplace?

KATE: No!

Kate's getting annoyed at how blatantly Gibbs is showing his lack of respect and willingness to take her seriously.

GIBBS: Now this was in the movie! (looks around the conference room he just

walked into, indicates the chair at the head of the table) Yeah! Harrison was sitting right here.

KATE: I can't risk those plans getting out on the Internet.

GIBBS: NCIS does not leak. These plans get out, you can shoot DiNozzo.

'Shoot' being code. But Gibbs trusts in NCIS, and if the plans get out, it will most likely by DiNozzo's fault. OF course, if Kate were going to be allowed to play with Tony, Gibbs would be present.

KATE: (unamused) No, I think I'm destined to shoot you.

Gibbs isn't surprised when she missed the subtext of the offer. He's a little surprised at the persistence of her threat to do him physical harm. At least he's established himself as a threat. It would be worse to be ignored.

GIBBS: What about Commander Trapp?

KATE: Only met him this morning. He just received his Yankee White clearance and was Major Kerry's backup. The major has the flu.

GIBBS (walking away, still exploring): We'll have to get a Navy doc to verify that.

KATE: He's got it. (waves her hands in frustration) But go ahead, and waste a doctor's time double-checking like your… Ducky.

(Gibbs stops in front of cabinet, with a keypad lock on it.)

GIBBS: This is where the terrorists got their weapons in the movie. (starts playing with keypad)

KATE: Oh, that is as ridiculous as the President's "escape capsule".

GIBBS: Anybody switch planes with the President?

KATE: The President was put on a separate plane. Everyone else boarded the backup excepts three stewards who were put in the Press cabin.

GIBBS: What'd you keep them for? (opens curtains to Press cabin, waves at stewards) Make coffee?

KATE: I may not know the finer points of investigating like sticking needles in liver or measuring swimsuit models, but I do know enough to hold the stewards who prepared and served the President's lunch.

GIBBS: Hmm, okay.

KATE: You want to question––?

GIBBS: No, they're not going anywhere. We've got a crime scene to investigate. Rule number one, never let suspects stay together.

KATE: Well I didn't consider them suspects.

GIBBS: Why'd you hold them? (passes her some latex gloves) Put these on.

KATE: My fingerprints are all over this aircraft.

GIBBS: Rule number two, always wear gloves at a crime scene.

(By this point, Gibbs has managed to steer them back to the crime scene area. Ducky is kneeling beside the body when they approach.)

DUCKY: I believe I know why there's a discrepancy in the time of death. Now since the Commander had lunch with the President, I'm sure the President's physician rushed to evaluate his condition. He also called Trapp's time of death.

KATE: Yes, once he was sure the President wasn't in medical danger, he returned and… (realising) He was gone nearly an hour.

DUCKY: Yes. I'm sure the autopsy will show that Commander Trapp expired almost immediately.

KATE: I owe you an apology, Doctor.

DUCKY: Oh, please, it's Ducky to my associates. I'm just relieved we straightened it out. It's inconsistencies like this to lead to conspiracy theories. It reminds me of a case once in New Orleans. A jealous husband shot his wife off a Mardi Gras float, right out of the clock at the corner of Bourbon Street.

GIBBS: Ah, doc, give it a rest. She's got work to do.

(Kate smiles at Ducky and gets up to follow Gibbs.)

DUCKY (to Kate, as she leaves): I'll tell you the rest later!

GIBBS: Rule number three, don't believe what you're told. Double-check.

KATE: Should I write these rules in my Palm Pilot, or crochet them on pillows?

(They walk into another room. Tony is seated behind the desk, twisting the phone around in his hands. A television is playing in the background.)

KATE (indicating Tony): Oh no, I draw the line at him sitting in the President's chair.

TONY (to Gibbs): He's not using it.

KATE: Gibbs!

GIBBS (to Tony): If you're finished taking pictures, start bagging and tagging.

TONY: "Just waiting for you, boss." Gets up and promptly starts bagging and tagging.

KATE: Bagging and tagging what?

GIBBS: Well, to start with (indicates lunch) … everything. (points at chair Tony just left) President was sitting there?

KATE: Pretty good bet, since it is his desk.

(Tony passes Gibbs an evidence bag. Gibbs starts instructing Kate on proper investigative technique.)

GIBBS: Okay, to maintain the chain of custody, take the item – in this case, Commander Trapp's lunch – place it in the evidence bag. (he does so, seals it, the folds it over to write on the label) Seal it, record all pertinent information, initial across the seal.

(Gibbs then passes the filled evidence bag to Tony with a "Keep it cold" order. Tony hands him a new evidence bag. Gibbs turns to Kate with it.)

GIBBS: Okay, why don't you try it?

(Kate gets queasy, throws a hand up over her mouth, and runs out of the room. Gibbs follows with the evidence bag.)

GIBBS: Oh, wait a minute! Hey, wait! Wait a minute! Whoa! Stop! (he corners her against the bathroom door, turns her around, and shoves the open evidence bag in her face) In here, in here…

(Kate vomits into the evidence bag. Gibbs seals and labels it.)

KATE: Can I rinse now that you've got your evidence?

GIBBS: Yeah, sure.

He looks over his shoulder to see Tony watching in digust and feels ridiculous for even contemplating Todd as a threat.

(Kate gives him a disgruntled look, opens the door to the bathroom and disappears inside. Gibbs finishes labelling the evidence bag then hands it to Tony.)

GIBBS: Log it. Go find Ducky.

TONY: You think she's got whatever killed the commander?

(Gibbs just shakes his head, having no answer. Tony leaves, Gibbs sits down and looks out a window at the clouds passing by.)

(Ducky is examining Kate, who is lying stretched out on a couch.)

DUCKY: Low temperature. I think it's a stomach virus.

KATE: I know it is. Did you use that thermometer on cadavers?

DUCKY: (laughs) Would you rather I use the liver probe?

GIBBS: Why you so sure it was the flu?

KATE: (sighs) It's the same symptoms Major Kerry had.

DUCKY: Did you work together recently?

KATE: No.

DUCKY: Well if you didn't work with him, then how…? Ah!

KATE: Did you think I was a virgin?

DUCKY: (embarrassed) I'd… hoped not.

(Ducky leaves and Kate chuckles. Gibbs just sits there watching her. She gets comfortable, staring back at him.)

KATE: You gonna lecture me about sleeping with people you work with?

GIBBS takes a minute before answering. "Nope." It's as good as confirming her suspicions about him and DiNozzo, but if he'd had said yes there would have been no end to the ammunition she could use against him when she did have proof. Gibbs might be a lot of things, but he wasn't a hypocrite.

(Kate nods slowly. Gibbs keeps looking at her. Before anyone can say anything else, someone calls for Agent Todd over the intercom system.)

COMM: Agent Todd, Agent Baer's on a secure line for you.

(Kate sighs and slowly, possibly painfully, sits up.)

GIBBS: You want me to take that call for you?

Gibbs knows who exactly Agent Baer is and what he wants.

KATE: I'd have to be dead.

She leaves and Gibbs nods to himself, laughing. She certainly did have balls.

(Meanwhile, Tony is sitting in an empty office using the desk to interview the flight crew.)

TONY: And how long have you been on Air Force One?

CREWMAN: Five years, sir. Two with President Clinton, three with President Bush.

(Gibbs walks in and heads straight for the bathroom. Tony wraps the interview up.)

TONY: Alright. Well, thank you very much, Chief Steward.

CREWMAN: Yes, sir.

The steward leaves and Gibbs questions Tony from the bathroom. Tony talks back, wondering if Gibbs would have been this nonchalant about having a conversation over the noise of his peeing before a month ago. Possibly. Gibbs was a very casual person. But still, Gibbs thought nothing of it at all now seeing as they'd done this before. Evenings after work and mornings after waking up in the same bed. Tony had only stayed over at Gibb's few nights, same for Gibbs at Tony's. But spending the night together, even when they didn't have sex, had let them gotten to know each other a lot better than working together for months had allowed them to.

GIBBS: What'd you get?

TONY: Ah, food security's very tight. Incognito purchases, randomly selected stores. No one knows their buying for Air Force One.

(While Tony is talking and Gibbs is peeing, Ducky enters the room. Tony motions for him to be quiet, pointing at the bathroom, and grabs a camera. Ducky quickly snaps a picture of Tony sitting behind the desk, then they switch places so Tony can do the same for Ducky. Tony is giving Gibbs a verbal report the whole time. Once done, they both retake their places and act as if nothing at all happened.)

TONY: Stewards usually prepare all the food, but today the President had ribs and coleslaw flown in from a smokehouse in San Antonio. So they only reheated them and served them.

GIBBS: Anybody else have ribs?

TONY: No.

DUCKY: Gibbs, if the ribs were poisoned, then how come the President wasn't affected.

GIBBS: Maybe he's used to PapaJoe's barbecue. (flushes) If you two are through taking pictures of each other, maybe we can move that body out.

(Gibbs leaves and Tony and Ducky look at each other, caught.)

[Cut to Comm]

(Kate talking with her boss on the phone in the Comm. The Secret Service is preparing a motorcade for the President.)

KATE (on phone): I made a deal with NCIS to share the investigation, sir.

BAER: You're not senior enough to make deals, Agent Todd. We're working this with the FBI.

KATE: Sir, these NCIS agents are not just going to turn the body and the evidence over to the FBI.

BAER (to driver): Let's go. (to Kate) NCIS had no right to use a local coroner to delay your departure.

KATE: You have to see it from there side.

BAER: Agent Todd, shut up and listen. I'm giving you a direct order. That's our aircraft, everything living and dead on board is under Secret Service control. Turn the body over to the FBI at Andrews, or the only presidential detail you'll get will be walking Spotty.

(Agent Baer hangs up on her. She forcefully puts the phone down, releasing a huff of frustration. The motorcade pulls away. Kate walks back downstairs to the crime scene, but the only one there is Gibbs. Not even the corpse.)

KATE: Where's the body?

GIBBS: (innocently) I don't know.

They both laugh, knowing he's lying through his teeth. The tension in the room is palpable. Kate shakes her head at the power play.

KATE: (smirks) You move it to the off-ramp for a fast getaway?

(Gibbs just grins and drinks his coffee. Kate puts on her coat and takes her own seat as the plane is coming in for a landing.)

KATE: It won't work, Gibbs. I've been ordered to turn the body over to the FBI at Andrews.

GIBBS: You could stall them until we get off.

KATE: "No, I can't. I won't defy a direct order." Even if it means she won't get a chance with Tony. "I'm sorry, Gibbs."

GIBBS: "Never say you're sorry. Ah, you don't have to crochet that one." Gibbs laughed happily. The time before she left was drawing to a close.

(Kate smiles tightly, knowing she'd lost their power struggle. The Captain's voice comes over the comm.)

CAPTAIN: Folks, please fasten your seatbelts, we're beginning our descent into Andrews at this time.

(Gibbs and Kate both buckle up, but Gibbs keeps an eye on her, just because.)

[Cut to highway, black FBI SUV driving down the road]

FBI AGENT/DRIVER: Why'd you let NCIS have the evidence they bagged on the plane?

FORNELL: Since we have the body we control the investigation. If a few ribs and coleslaw saves some face, what's it hurt? If the food was poisoned the President would—

(A cell phone rings. Both FBI agents look around. The driver checks his cell to be sure.)

DRIVER: Not mine, sir.

(The phone rings again. Fornell checks his cell as well.)

FORNELL: Not mine, either.

TONY: Hello?

(Both agents look back at the body bag where the voice came from. Tony is inside it, with his cell phone pressed to his ear.)

Tony doesn't mind being in the body bag. Gibbs had grabbed his crotch as he lay down on the open body bag while on the plane, telling Tony to keep still and quiet. He'd palmed Tony through his pants until Tony hadn't been able to keep back his moan. He'd wanted to press a kiss to DiNozzo's lips but restrained himself, holding Tony's eyes as he zipped him up until the zipper had passed over his head.

GIBBS (voice on cell): We're in the clear, you can get out of the body bag.

(The FBI SUV slams to halt in the middle of the road, forcing a driver behind them to serve. Car horns honk.)

TONY: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm not sure I want to.

It's more than it sounded. Restriction –bondage- was one of Tony's biggest kinks. He'd enjoyed breathing in inside the bag after Ducky had assured him it was sterile. Feeling his warm breath puff back onto his face and being forced to stay completely still.

If they were at home- Gibb's house, he meant, then he would have happily slept in it. Now, facing at least two angry FBI agents, Tony found the quiet and comfort of the body bag even more appealing.

(A white van is driving down another road somewhere else. Gibbs and Ducky are in the back with the real body of Cmdr. Trapp.)

GIBBS: Fine. You've got to search Commander Trapp's apartment tonight.

TONY: Oh, Gibbs, come on! It's 1:00am.

GIBBS: Agent [Axle Rod?] is trailing you to pick up the body bag when the FBI tosses it.

TONY: That's funny, Gibbs, real funny. Especially since— Aaahhh!

(Tony trails off as the body bag containing him is dumped out onto the road. Gibbs just calmly hangs up and turns back to look at Ducky.)

GIBBS: I guess they found him. (smirk)

He was secure in the knowledge Fornell wouldn't hurt Tony. Fornell knew Tony belonged to him, although he didn't realise the extent. And Tony could look after himself.

[Cut to NCIS headquarters. It's obviously a few hours later, the next day.]

(Ducky points out a yellow spot highlighted on the brain scan of the corpse, which is being displayed on the widescreen television. Everyone is there, including Agents Kate Todd and Fornell.)

DUCKY: My neural pathology exam indicates that our victim succumbed to a cerebral embolism. Here, in the parietal lobe. I also found a number of clots, most of them centred in the renal artery.

KATE: Isn't that unusual?

DUCKY: Oh, not at all. In most cases of arterial thrombosis, clots will develop over a period of minutes or hours, spread to the rest of the body.

GIBBS: But what caused them to develop in a healthy young aviator?

DUCKY: Abby? (turns the floor over to her)

ABBY: Well I did a fibrinogen test. The procoagulate numbers were high, but they weren't off the charts.

FORNELL: Any drugs that might induce the clotting?

ABBY: Well yeah, but none of those popped up. I only iso'ed the epinephrine that was injected when he got jolted and juiced on the plane.

TONY: No vitamins? Herbals?

ABBY: The guy was an organic freak. I mean, he probably whizzed green. But none of that'll cottage cheese your blood.

KATE: Did you test the food that ingested on Air Force One?

ABBY: Everything that was bagged and tagged. Ribs, coleslaw, barby sauce… it was all negative for toxins. I mean, that stuff will kill ya, but it'll take, like, thirty years. Do you dudes in the Secret Service ever think about throwing yourselves in front of the President's diet?

(Gibbs chuckles, Kate smiles ruefully.)

FORNELL: So, you're both saying he wasn't murdered?

DUCKY: However freakish and tragic, it apparently was a natural death.

FORNELL: I want my people to check your results.

DUCKY: Of course. You and Agent Todd will be receiving copies of all our tests.

FORNELL: "Does it for me." Fornell came to stand right in front of Tony. He looked him over for a minute, seeing a contentedness that shouldn't have been on a man who'd only gotten approximately four hours sleep. Fornell had his suspicions about Tony and Gibbs. Looking Tony straight in the eyes he asked, "How's your butt?"

Tony's smile widened in memories from last night. Gibbs hadn't left the building either and cornered him in the back room of Abby's lab, humping him over one of the tables. Gibbs had been in one of his possessive alpha male moods and Tony's ass felt stretched open and tender.

TONY hoped none of that came through as he answered. "Still bouncing on the beltway."

Fornell nodded, smiling back, completely unconvinced by the innocent answer.

(Fornell leaves. Kate goes to follow, but Gibbs calls her back with a stick of gum.)

GIBBS: Kate. (she takes gum) When's the President returning?

KATE: Uh, tomorrow. Noon. I'm flying back tonight to rejoin the detail.

GIBBS: Mind if I tag along?

(Kate waffles.)

GIBBS: (childishly) Please?

KATE: (smiling smugly) You can. Your Sig Sauer can't. We have a rule: no weapons on Air Force One unless they're Secret Service.

(Kate pops the gum in her mouth. In the background Tony has a hand pressed to his mouth, head bent as his mind raced through the implications of Fornell knowing about him and Gibbs. Gibbs just shrugs and takes off his sidearm, tucking it away in a drawer. He puts on his coat and follows Kate out.)

His eyes land on Tony as he follows Kate out. Tony's eyes flicker up flirtatiously as he checks Gibbs out.

GIBBS (to Ducky and Abby as he passes): Keep looking.

ABBY: (amused) Wow. Gibbs said "please".

[Cut to Air Force One]

(The new Football carrier is currently being served lunch. Gibbs watches him eat.)

KATE (to Gibbs): Expect him to drop?

GIBBS: (goes over to Kate) I see you're over the flu. (sits)

Now that the threat had passed, Gibbs allowed himself to explore the idea of Todd as an agent rather than a bitch. She had great potential, and was already proving herself someone Gibbs could rely on.

KATE: Twenty-four hour bug. Tim got over it yesterday. Tim is Major Kerry.

GIBBS: Yeah. I kinda figured that.

KATE: (defensively) I met him for a drink yesterday. I told him we had to stop seeing each other. I mean, we hadn't been dating long. I mean, we knew each other on the detail for a couple of months before we started… dating. You know, when you're on the job 24/7, how else do you get to know someone?

GIBBS: "Church." Whore.

[Cut to street outside the bar where Kate broke up with Major Kerry]

(The police have found a body. Tony drives up to investigate.)

TONY (to cop): Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. What do you got?

Tony lacked his usual joie de vivre. Gibbs had spent the night flying around with Kate. And since Gibbs had yet to give Tony a key to his place, Tony was stuck curling up inside one of Gibbs's old NIS sweaters. The clothing smelt like Gibbs and soap. The only way Tony had been able to get to sleep was cuddling his pillow, wrapped up in the smell of Gibbs.

COP: One dead Marine officer. No signs of trauma. (indicates wallet) Doesn't appear to be a robbery, there's still cash and credit cards in his wallet. (passes wallet to Tony) I've got two shooting already this morning. Since this guy's one of yours, I hoped you might take it.

(Tony flips open the wallet and sees the ID. It's Major Timothy Kerry.)

TONY: Yeah. We'll take him.

(Gibbs takes a teleconference call. It's Tony at MTAC.)

GIBBS: What's up?

TONY: Major Kerry is dead. D.C. cops found the body in his car on a street in Georgetown. Ducky and Abby'll update you. (Tony switches the teleconference over to open up windows into Ducky's autopsy and Abby's lab so they can contribute as well.)

GIBBS: Another stroke, Duck?

DUCKY: I'm afraid so, Gibbs. But this time there are multiple embolic infarctions. The Major must have received a heavier dose than the Commander.

GIBBS: Dose of what, Abby?

ABBY: It's venom, from a coastal taipan. It's a highly toxic Aussie snake. Well this junk zaps the nervous system and it clots the blood. You convulse, and then you stroke.

DUCKY: The toxin is almost impossible to detect.

TONY: Well, the truth is, Abby would have detected it if I hadn't interrupted her while she was ALSing the uniform.

Tony was apologising, taking the blame upon himself. Gibbs thought it was maybe Abby's fault for not doing her job properly. Not wanting to have to punish either of them, Gibbs let the comment slide and focused on the obvious. But if Tony, who looked a little worn this morning, thought it was his fault then Gibbs would spank him harder than usual next time they saw each other so he could move past it.

GIBBS: The venom was in the uniform?

ABBY: Yeah. I found traces of DMSO in the collars and the cuffs. I think it was mixed with the venom to make it absorbed through the skin.

TONY: Major Kerry was the intended target. When he came down with the flu, he didn't put his uniform on until yesterday.

GIBBS: How did the terrorist get the poison into the uniforms?

ABBY: Well, they both have tags from Dry Doc Cleaners on 19th Street.

GIBBS: DiNozzo, why are you sitting there on your ass? Get a team and go hit that dry cleaners.

(Tony looks behind him at Director Morrow. The Director sits down in Tony's seat.)

DIRECTOR: I've passed that baton on to the FBI. This has all the earmarks of Al-Qaeda; unexpected, well planned, brilliantly executed. But to what end?

TONY: Wouldn't surprise me to hear Bin Laden on Al-Jazeera bragging about how he iced the President's Ball carriers.

DIRECTOR: I don't think that's what he wants to brag about.

GIBBS: Eh, neither do I.

(Gibbs signs off and leans back in his chair, thinking. Then he runs down the stairs to the new Football carrier, who leaps to his feet when he sees Gibbs.)

GIBBS: Where'd you get your uniform dry-cleaned?

MARINE: Base cleaner at Quantico, sir.

(Gibbs walks back down the aisle, encountering Kate on the way. She's got her laptop open in her arms.)

KATE: I've accessed everything I could on the differences.

GIBBS: We need to talk. (goes to open a door to an office)

KATE: (stopping him) What are you doing? There's a campaign conference going on in there.

GIBBS: I need to talk to you in private.

KATE: Well, there's no other private meeting room. You could ask the President to give up his office, but it might be a little weird.

(Gibbs grabs her laptop and throws it down on a seat. While she protests, Gibbs pushes her into a bathroom and squeezes in with her.)

KATE: Hey!

Gibbs was mad. He'd put aside his mistrust of her for two seconds and looked what happened.

GIBBS: (taking her weapon) Sit down.

KATE: What are you doing?

GIBBS: (holding her own weapon pointed at her) Commander Trapp was poisoned. Australian snake venom. Hard to detect, mimics a natural death.

KATE: What? You think I did it?

GIBBS: Well, sweetpea, you were with him when he was poisoned.

KATE: Yeah, so was the President. You gonna accuse him?

GIBBS: No. He wasn't with Major Kerry yesterday.

KATE: Tim?

GIBBS: Yeah. Stroked, on a Georgetown street.

(Kate looks upset.)

GIBBS: You know, I bet it wasn't far from the bar where you two kissed and said bye-bye.

(Kate starts hitting him, crying, very upset. She calls him an "asshole", then buries her face in his shoulder while he holds her.)

Gibbs hugs her comfortingly, because after having more ex-wives than you can shake a stick at, not that he'd want his stick anywhere near them, it was second nature to comfort the crying woman.

GIBBS (explaining): I gave it to you cold, wanted to see your reaction. Liars can't bail on cue. (hands her back her weapon while she gets ahold of herself) Come on.

KATE: (takes weapon back) You're still a bastard.

(Gibbs doesn't argue.)

[Cut to Air Force One, once again parked on the tarmac surrounded by emergency vehicles.]

BAER: I'm gonna be doing paperwork for a week.

GIBBS: Oh yeah, me too.

By which he of course meant Tony was going to be paperwork for a week.

BAER: Agent Todd told me about her and Major Kerry when she tendered her resignation.

GIBBS: Are you accepting?

BAER: Of course, she broke the rules. (offers his hand) Well, thank you, Special Agent Gibbs.

GIBBS: (shakes hand) No sir, thank you.

(Gibbs deplanes smiling. Kate is then seen walking despondently away from the scene. Gibbs comes running up to her.)

GIBBS: I heard you quit, Agent Todd.

KATE: Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do.

GIBBS: Yup. Pull that crap at NCIS, I won't give you a chance to resign. 

Gibbs didn't mean the quitting. He meant the screwing around with workmates. Which roughly translated meant: you go anywhere near Tony and I'll fire you.

KATE: (surprised) Is that a job offer?

(Gibbs doesn't respond, but gets picked up by his mysterious redheaded lady friend with the convertible. Kate looks on in bewilderment.)

[Cut to Gibbs's basement]

(The TV flicks on in the middle of a news report. Agent Fornell is giving a press conference on site at Air Force One.)

FORNELL (on TV): Federal agents working in unison with the Secret Service were able to foil a terrorist attempt to assassinate the President while he was on board Air Force One. The body of the terrorist is being delivered to the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology, where FBI forensics experts will endeavour to identify him.

REPORTER (on TV): Was it Al-Qaeda?

FORNELL: That's all we know at this time.

Despite the snub of recognition, Gibbs couldn't be happier. Tony was upstairs, passed out on his bed, and he'd recruited a new member for his team.

(The television sounds fade into the background as the camera focuses on Gibbs, once again diligently sanding his boat's frame to smoothness.)

Except in ten minutes he's going to go back upstairs and give Tony that spanking he needs.

"Boss, it was my fault," Tony says, head down. "If I hadn't-"

"Shh," whispers Gibbs. "It wasn't your fault. Do you believe me?"

Tony looks up at him with wide eyes, biting his lush lower lip.

"Be honest with me, Tony."

Tony lowers his head and shakes it, sad at disappointing Gibbs. Gibbs raises his chin with one finger, kissing his younger lover on the lips. Before it can go any deeper he's catching DiNozzo behind the head and pulling him down, naked, over Gibb's lap.

"Boss," Tony gasps, giving an excited wriggle.

"It wasn't your fault," Gibbs murmurs to him. "I forgive you. But 20 spanks and you forgive yourself. Yes?"

Tony nods, his head bobbing enthusiastically. He gasps when the first heavy slap lands on his left butt cheek. Gibbs hands are warm, rough from extra calluses caused by working on his boats. Tony loves this, the absence of control, where he's not responsible for anything or anyone. He gasps into the mattress until halfway through Gibbs twists a hand in his hair and pulls his head back, making DiNozzo whimper.

With his head held above the covers Tony's moans and whimpers flow freely and openly into the air.

By the time Gibbs is finished he's as hard as DiNozzo who is shamelessly squirming upside down on his lap.

"Better?"

"Yes, boss."

[END CREDITS]


	2. Hung Out To Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda to 1x02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. A work from my younger days, so I apologise in advance for any spelling/ grammatical errors. Feel free to point them out in the comments.

1:27- Tony: "Don't you ever lock the door?"

Gibbs: "Nope."

Translation: Tony is used to Gibbs' door being open when he comes over, but he's always assumed Gibbs has purposefully left it unlocked for him.

Now, with Gibbs unreachable by phone, Tony is realising that Gibbs always has his front door open. He feels slightly less special, but knows now he can come over any time day or night, as long as his boss is in. It's reassuring, sort of like having a second home base.

Note: Gibbs is used to having Tony over, so Tony easily found Gibbs in the basement. However, Tony has never been down there before because when he's with Gibbs they're usually occupied in the upstairs bedroom or eating what counts for food in the kitchen or making out on the couch with Harrison Ford in the background. Sometimes they end up on the floor. Anyway, that's why Tony has never seen the boat before (1:40).

1:56- Gibbs: "Don't ask."

So Tony doesn't. Instead he offers Gibbs his power sander for keeps. It's the closest thing Gibbs would ever let Tony give him to a gift, and he'd approve of the practicality of the offer. But of course Gibbs the technophobe doesn't have more than one power point, hooked up to the "idiot box".

2:10- Tony: "You use hand tools, huh?" he asks as he smooths a hand down the wood still warm from the friction Gibbs had been applying.

Gibbs: "I use my hands." Tony shivers at the thought of Gibbs' hands and all the things they're capable of. Damn Gibbs knows exactly what he's made Tony think of. Tony's favourite memory featuring Gibb's hands is of them sitting on Gibbs' couch. The TV's muted so the only sounds to be heard are their own gasps and moans as the light from the television flickers over them. Gibbs is fully dressed, while Tony's pants are on the floor, his shirt open. He kicked his shoes off when the movie started but he's still wearing his socks. And as if DiNozzo even owns a pair of underwear.

They're sitting wedged against the corner of the couch; Tony is laying back to chest against Gibbs', his legs spread so wide he can feel the tug in his thigh muscles. One leg is up, calf up against the back of the couch while the other has fallen so his foot is on the carpet. Gibbs had ordered him to put his hands behind Gibbs' back, and Tony did so immediately. They're still there, clasped together at the small of Gibbs' back, and they'll stay there until Gibbs tells him to move them.

Gibbs has popped open the tube of lube he keeps under the couch cushion, and is slicking up his hands before running them excruciatingly gently over every vein, bump and ridge of Tony's cock. Tony remembers the feel of Gibb's shoulder acting as his neck rest as he threw his head back, spine arching, as Gibbs tortured him for what felt like hours, slowly picking up speed and tightening his hold on Tony's engorged flesh.

Tony doesn't remember the actual orgasm, only waking up when Gibbs returned from the kitchen with a glass of water for him.

"That good, eh?" Gibbs asked, giving him one of his amused half-smiles. He'd passed the water to Tony and ran a hand down Tony's face, leaving a trail of tingling sparking sensation behind. "So sensitive," Gibbs had murmured when Tony had shuddered in arousal, nipples tightening from just the caress.

*Mmm*, Tony thought, as he ran his hand up and down the smooth curved wood of the boat. *Gibbs' hands.* (2:15)

2:18- Gibbs asks for his cell and despite the abuse Gibbs' phone has clearly gone through, sitting right in front of him in what looks like paint thinner, Tony tosses it to him. Because what Gibbs asks him for, Tony will do everything in his power to give to him. Even if he ends up having to buy a new phone.

3:33- Tony is genuinely concerned for the young girl. The fact that Gibbs ripped the boyfriends' jacket off of him instead of offering his own has nothing to do with it. If Gibbs *had* offered his own jacket, Tony may have had to launch himself at her. Just saying.

Sigh. Maybe Gibbs was a little bit right about Tony having self-esteem issues.

5:50- Gibbs: Welcome to NCIS

Tony watches in the background (5:52). He can't see Gibbs' face otherwise he would have seen the annoyed tightening of his eyes. Because honestly, who shows up at a crime scene in heels? Maybe it'd be okay if they were in the city, but they're in the middle of a field, something Todd should have been able to figure out when Tony had phoned her with the address and directions.

What Tony does see is Kate's smile as she takes the offered shoes, and the way she licks her lips as she gazes at Gibbs (5:55).

Kate: "How'd you know my size?" she asks playfully.

Tony grits his teeth, trying to force his attention back onto the dead body. He fails, his gaze inevitably wandering back to Gibb's broad back (6:03). And where the heel did all the animosity between them go from last time anyway, he thinks, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

He can't help the jab: "Depends on the type of work you're doing."

Kate retorts, "Your mind, DiNozzo, runs the gamut from X to XXX." She can't keep the smile from her voice, hoping he'll turn his dirty thoughts toward her.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, trying not to think of how he hadn't had sex in a field since he was 17, and he's eager to do it again. Because this time he'd be on the ground, and he thinks it'd be interesting to watch the stars as Gibbs thrusts into him.

Gibbs crushes those fantasies before they begin. "Photos, Tony!" he orders.

6:45- Tony crawls into the backseat with Ducky and lowers his voice. Ducky is his source of information for Gibbs' mood swings and eccentrics. "Ducky... I'm not following."

And he wants to follow. He knows if he and Gibbs aren't going to crash and burn within the first three months, completely effing up his career, and oh, now he sees why it might be a bad idea to get involved with your boss... but if this thing between him and Gibbs is going to work longer than short short term, he needs to know what's going on with Gibbs so he can adapt. So he can carry their fragile new relationship past the first few tumultuous hurdles and relax on the other side, when he and Gibbs are comfortable and secure enough with each other to overcome any obstacles without the threat of it ruining them.

7:02- Ducky snorts. "In case you haven't noticed, Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers."

Tony smiles and huffs out a laugh, because yeah, he's noticed. Gibbs... not the easiest person to fall- to, to... to be intimate with. Yeah.

8:54- Tony: "Yeah... I have so many weekends free," he calls at Gibbs' back. It's not that he minds Gibbs monopolizing his time. Last weekend when he'd spent the whole weekend naked except for his collar, only allowed to speak when given permission, it had been better than any of his fantasies.

They'd started out slow. Gibbs had promised that eventually when they played this specific game, Tony would only be allowed to communicate by yips and barks. Any speaking would be resulted in being gagged. And Gibbs was already imagining Tony in ears and an insertable tail. He'd force Tony to crawl everywhere, and maybe get him to sleep at the end of the bed. Oh, yeah.

Tony'd look so fuckable with those ridiculously plush lips wrapped around a ball gag and doggy ears on his head. His naturally puppy dog eyes opened wide with eagerness and attentiveness, and soft brown hair deliberately dishevelled. Gibbs bit back on a groan and strode away from his personal temptation to go interview some marines.

14:37- Gibbs smacks Tony's ass as they walk out of Abby's lab. Tony gives a little start, his eyes widening. It's a pity Gibbs is so stern about the no-sex-at-work rule.

23:30- Tony's heard the 'I come from a long line of horse breeders' story a few times now. Once when they were in bed and Gibbs had tied him knees to elbows, face down, and he'd told Tony that his heritage meant he could properly distinguish a stallion from a breeding mare. And then Gibbs had proceeded to try to figure out which Tony was.

Oh, that had been fun. Tony was glad he was sitting behind his desk as his body reacted to the memory. Gibbs never had told him which he was.

24:26- Gibbs doesn't like anyone talking about his numerous failed marriages. He really doesn't like Tony knowing about it, let alone speaking of it in public. He doesn't like Tony knowing about his history of failed relationships, because simply put, he doesn't want Tony to be another angry, neglected ex-spouse. Gibbs isn't fooling himself into imagining a small house with a white picket fence and 2.3 adopted children, and then Tony and himself living together in an old folks' home. Tony's probably going to realise he wants a wife and kids and the whole American dream shebang in a few years time. And Gibbs hopes that by then he hasn't grown so attached as to become the crazy, stalkerish ex. But he's already attached so he doesn't want Tony going anywhere anytime soon, and he doesn't want those redhead harpies giving his boy any ideas.

28:40- Gibbs' unofficial rule 16: When overcome with a desire to hump your second in command into the convenient dirt patch because he looks so freaking good in army fatigues, attempt to cover it with a show of impatience. It was the first time Kate heard Gibbs refer to Tony as "DiNozzo."

It might be true Gibbs had admitted to Tony that he wouldn't mind seeing him in the outfit. Although in Gibbs mind the fatigues were usually *much* tighter but the roomy fit to them made DiNozzo look an adorable sort of attractive. It made him look younger, helped along by his exuberant smile.

28:48- Gibbs: "For Abby?" The smirk he couldn't quite contain let DiNozzo know Gibbs was fully aware Tony was taunting him.

"Well... maybe I'm serving two masters." Tony's eyes shone with mischief as he said it.

Gibbs felt a wave of heat envelope his stomach and lower. To Kate, well Kate probably wouldn't be fooled; she was much too aware of Tony and Gibb's relationship- but to the bystanders it would make it sound ambiguous enough for it to be taken as Tony referring to himself as his second master.

Gibbs knew the truth and Tony calling him as good as 'Master' in public made his hands twitch with the urge to reach out and grab him. Force him up against something or bend him over and fuck him until he couldn't walk.

"You're serving one now," Gibbs says as he crooks a finger. Because Tony belongs to *him*. And he'll be sure to remind Tony of that fact when they get to the nearest empty, lockable room.

28:56- Kate: How did you get into NCIS?"

"I smiled," smiles Tony. And that's possibly the closest version to the truth that is G rated. The chemistry that had existed between him and Gibbs since they first met on a joint task force between Baltimore P.D. and NCIS possibly swayed Gibb's hand re the being offered a job thing. Maybe just a little.

Kate shakes her head. Figures. Of course Tony got into NCIS by his looks. Maybe the only reason Gibbs had hired Tony was to sleep with him. Which is why Kate thought Tony would be much better off with her, although she wasn't going to say or do anything about it. She didn't have a death wish.

30:06- Gibbs hated signs of weakness, and unfortunately aging had brought on quite a few. He grimaced and handed the bottle of brass stripper Kate had found to Tony to read. At least he knew Tony wouldn't say anything if he didn't want to be sleeping alone and Kate was still too intimidated by her new boss to make a comment.

32:29- Gibbs and Tony had had a fight. Kate didn't know over what. She suspected it had something to do with the ex-wife that wouldn't stop calling. Regardless, Gibbs was calling Tony "DiNozzo", and insulting his writing. Tony, the teacher's pet who could do no wrong. Gibbs chucked the report at Tony, which Kate saw him catch easily although he looked surprised so clearly it didn't happen often.

Kate took the chance to lean in close over Tony's shoulder and tease him (32:40).

33:11- Gibbs: "Kate has a point." Kate's eyebrows rose before she could stop them. On Air Force One it was all, "Tony has a point. Tony's right. Maybe Tony's onto something."

33:22- Gibbs was in a really grouchy mood. He was snappish at Tony, obviously reacting to Tony's dismissal of his theory. But it was more than that, because Gibbs didn't seem the type to over react. Gibbs stood and shrugged into his jacket. Kate was jumping for joy inside her head. Those two had clearly had a fight. A big one. Kate wished she could figure out what it had been about and drive the wedge between them wider. But for now she settled for agreeing with everything Gibbs said, hoping that by adding her support to Gibb's side the older man would appear more antagonistic.

33:35- Gibbs: "Where do you think *you're* going, bubba?" He barely spares Tony a glance. "You've got a report to finish." Kate smiles sympathetically at Tony as she passes his desk, letting him know she's there for him.

Tony's mouth tightens as he watches Gibbs leave. It feels like someone removed his internal organs and now he feels painfully empty. He sits back down and tells himself to get a hold of his emotions. He's freaking PMSing because his boss told him 'no'. Granted, it was maybe the first time Gibbs ever said that to him apart from in the beginning when he'd been learning boundaries. But still. Most bosses told their employees 'no' all the time, and the employees didn't sit there glumly like a stood up girlfriend. He clears his throat and starts typing up his report.

33:46- Gibbs looks across to the other chair where Kate is seeing lady-like. It almost physically hurts to have his expectation of looking up to see Tony crushed by shoulder-length hair and a skirt. Gibbs breathes in deep and hurriedly goes back to his notepad. Kate should be out in the field, learning. But he feels like an ogre for denying Tony the opportunity to come with them.

He writes something on his pad. A squiggle, just to make it look like he's paying attention to whatever the Captain is saying. When all he's thinking about is how lost and up-set DiNozzo looked when he sat back down at his desk as Kate and he entered the elevators. Angry at himself for being distracted from his job by a domestic squabble, he pushes all of his feelings and thoughts about DiNozzo to a corner of his mind. Tony isn't there, so there's no point spending all his time thinking about him.

37:58- Gibbs: "I don't want DNA evidence. I want this bastard to confess," he growls.

Tony smiles. He loves an angry, righteous Gibbs. Enough to make him forget the fact he's mad at him for being a dick earlier. It makes him want to throw himself in front of his powerful leader and offer himself up for anything Gibbs wants. His eyes rove over Gibbs longingly (38:04).

38:20- Gibbs ignores the comment about his age, something he'd usually find irrationally frustrating when said in front of Tony. But it's hard to be in a bad mood when you're subordinate has just spent the car ride over giving you head as you drive in a gesture of forgiveness or apology. Gibbs can't even remember what they were fighting about now.

He lets the Captain give him a hand on board, but casually moves to block him off when the Captain extends a hand to Tony. Gibbs clasps Tony's hand in his and pulls him up, letting the force of his pull bring Tony to a stop only a few inches away.

"Be careful, Tony," Gibbs says before he releases the brunette's hand and goes to find his seat. Tony sways slightly, the smell of Gibbs and sex in his nostrils, and clumsily follows his boss.

42:10- Gibbs: "Could have happened tonight, if you'd broke your neck." Which is Gibbs' way of saying he's glad Tony is okay.

42:17- Tony: "You leaving soon?" Tony wants to know when Gibbs is planning on getting home and whether or not Tony should make the trip over.

"Mhm."

Tony sighs. "Alright." He can take a hint. No sex for him tonight. "Good night."

Gibbs waits until Tony has moved out from his desk to look DiNozzo over. He's limping, looks like he's injured his ankle. Gibbs smiles. He'll wait half an hour to let Tony think he's not coming over, then show up with some Thai food and beer.

When his ex-wife calls, his determination wavers. Feeling of dejection and unworthiness sweep over him from just the stupid message, "Caller ID Withheld". But even though, maybe even because this is one of his dreaded anniversaries, he's going to go over to DiNozzo's. He's going to bring him dinner and massage him, starting with the injured ankle but then letting his hands wander everywhere. And he's going to get lost in the other man's body, where the outside world doesn't exist, and in the private world between just the two of them he is in complete control.

42:55- Tony is everything Gibbs wants, and gives him everything Gibbs needs even though Tony isn't aware of how necessary he is becoming to the older man. It's because of Tony that Gibbs feels fit and happy enough to get up at the crack of dawn the next morning and go over to finish up the tree house.

And standing with the young boy, helping him finish the tree house his father had started, Gibbs isn't overcome with sadness, with agonized memories of his daughter. He feels small sparks of hope he won't let himself acknowledge directly, that maybe he could have this again someday. Maybe even with Tony. Someday.


End file.
